thenewsroomfandomcom-20200214-history
Herb Wilson
| affiliation = News Night | profession = Director | actor = John F. Carpenter | season = 1, 2 | episodes = 10 appearances | firstseen = | lastseen = }} Herb Wilson is the Director for News Night. Biography News Night As the director of News Night, Herb's responsible for fleshing out Will and Mack's vision for the show. As the senior crew member of the production staff, he gives instructions and cues to the crew in both the studio and control room and manages the timing of the show which includes counting the show in from commercial breaks, timing packages, etc. Loyalty Herb is one of the staff members who chose to remain with anchor Will McAvoy after his rant at Northwestern University. News Night 2.0 Unhappy with the way ACN and News Night was covering the news, new Executive Producer Mackenzie MacHale proposed "News Night 2.0", a complete overhaul of the way the news was covered. The first effort to follow the new template goes awry due to the inexperience of the staff and friction between Mac and Will; Mac accidentally sends an email asking Will if she can reveal to everyone that she cheated on him to the entire staff. On air apology Following the disastrous broadcast Will issued an on air apology for his failings as Managing Editor of News Night on Monday, April 26, 2010 and helped bring the staff closer together. This was followed by improved coverage of the Times Square Bombing Attempt in May 2010 and a focus on the Tea Party co-opting the Republican Party. The incisive coverage culminates with a live broadcast in November 2010 on the day of the 112th Congressional elections where the Tea Party win many seats. End of 2010 Herb attends the News Night New Year's Eve party on December 31, 2010. Gabrielle Giffords shooting On Saturday January 8, 2011 Representative Gabrielle Giffords is shot at a public event. Herb is called in to help to cover the story. February 2011 News Night covers civil unrest in Cairo after the Egyption president refuses to leave his post despite losing the election. Elliot Hirsch travels to Cairo to report from the scene but is forced to remain inside when riots break out. Elliot eventually tries to get footage outside but is attacked and injured. He returns to the US and News Night recruits "Amen" as a stringer to get footage of the riots. Amen performs well but then disappears. The staff discover that he has been taken into custody by the military, who are demanding an extortionate ransom. Will pays for Amen's release. Mac arranges for the staff to each give Will a cheque to contribute, mimicking a scene from one of Will's favorite films, Rudy. April 2011 News Night covers the Fukushima nuclear power plant disaster, Rick Santorum's public anti-homosexuality, and the proposed building of a Muslim community center at Ground Zero in New York. Will receives a death threat after the Ground Zero piece and is assigned a body guard, Lonny Church. Sloan announces information she obtained off the record during the Fukushima coverage and is reprimanded but ultimately allowed to publicly apologize. Behind the scenes Herb is a recurring character in the first season. He is played by co-star John F. Carpenter and debuts in the series pilot . Appearances References Category:Characters Category:News Night staff